Force
by LadySarahj
Summary: Ginny thinks Ron forced Harry to ask her to the Yule ball. She is about to get a wake up call. Hinny Romione.


**I disclaim.**

Ginny POV

Ron is trying to get me a date to the Yule ball. Shocking, I know. He is only doing it to help find Harry a date. He wants me to go with Harry that way Harry doesn't go alone. I am trying to decide if I should be happy about that. I'd rather Harry ask me by choice rather than force, but I need a date to so I'll take it.

I am mostly over Harry now. He likes Cho Chang anyway. She is a bitch. I knew that even before he liked her. What could Harry possibly see in her? The Yule ball is in two days and Ron hasn't made Harry ask me yet. He says he will though. Ron is going with Hermione. She finally said yes after he bugged her enough.

Viktor Krum had asked her to the ball. She turned him down. For Ron. I can't believe she did that. I guess when you like someone enough (love. More like.) you would turn anyone down to be with them. I wish they would realize how much they like each other.

Today was another day of eternal studying with Hermione. She is helping me with ancient runes. I don't know why I took that class.

"This one means…" Hermione was saying, when the portrait hole opened to reveal none other than Ron and Harry. Joy.

"Hey Hermione" They both said at the same time. Naturally, they both ignored me. Not surprising.

"Hello boys. Ron do you have your dress robes for Saturday yet?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed. He always does at any mention of the Yule ball. It is really funny.

"Yes. I hate them." He said. I can't blame him. They're ghastly. He tried to say they were mine. Mum loves me too much to give me those horrid things.

"They can't be that bad, Ronald." Hermione had no idea.

"Yes, they can." I piped up. Ron turned to glare at me. I just smiled innocently. Harry suppressed a smile. That's weird. Harry very much DISLIKES me.

"Its okay, Ron. You will look fine, I'm sure." Hermione said with a small, sympathetic smile. She turned back to her book and her quill began dancing across her parchment once again. I rolled my eyes and began writing as well. I was nearly finished.

The boys were still standing there. I noticed Ron elbow Harry out of the corner of my eye. Harry looked odd. Like he was… nervous? About what?

"Hey, Ginny?" Harry asked. He was talking to me? Why? He has made it very clear he wants me to stay away from him.

I looked up at him. "Yes?"

"Well…um…will you gototheballwithme?" Harry said in a rush, I couldn't hear the last part. It was all just kind of a jumble.

"Sorry, Harry, I couldn't hear the last couple words." I said. Was he…blushing? I didn't know he was capable.

"Will you go to the ball with me?" He asked more clearly. I guess I knew this would happen. Ron made him, just so he wouldn't go alone. He is a champion. He can't go alone. That would just be embarrassing.

"Maybe." I answered. His face turned to one of severe confusion. So did Ron's. Oh, boys. So thick.

I smiled. "Sure, Harry, why not?" I said after a moment.

Harry let out a sigh. He still seemed a little confused m=by my attitude. He probably thought I would be jumping for joy about it. Not anymore. I am not a little kid that he thinks I am. I am only one year younger.

He and Ron went up to the boy's dormitory a moment later. I finished my ancient runes essay. Everything went like usual. Except, now, I need a gown.

LINE

I got a dress. I love that my mum can sew just about anything. She made me a beautiful red gown and sent it to me. It was amazing.

She made it in only one day. She is amazing and a life Yule ball is tomorrow. I can't wait.

LINE

The Yule Ball is today! In two hours to be exact. Hermione and I started get dressed. I helped her with her hair. She needed it. It was in a cute up-do. I left mine down, but curled it.

I put on my red gown and Hermione put on her periwinkle one. She looked absolutely beautiful.

It took almost the full two hours to get ready. Most girls in our dorm had already left with their dates. Hermione and I were the last ones.

Hermione went down first. I came directly behind her. Ron's face turned really red when he saw her. That wasn't surprising. She just looked that amazing.

Mr. Cool Guy Harry was staring at the floor. He looked up when Hermione nudged him. His eyes widened. I'm not sure if that is good or bad. Hermione gave me a discreet thumbs up so I took it as good.

Harry was still staring, so I broke the silence. "So… let's go" I said. I was tempted to wave a hand in front of his face to see if he was alive still. I didn't though.

He seemed to snap out of his trance and come back to reality. "Oh...oh, yeah...right. Let's go." He said, dazed. I nodded and Hermione and I walked out of the common room, not waiting for the boys. I think Ron was drooling when he looked at Hermione.

The boys were close behind. The Great Hall looked great. It was decorated for winter. Everything looked snowy and icy. The floor looked like actual ice.

"Wow." Hermione and I said in unison when we entered the Great Hall. The boys had looks of awe on their faces, too.

Harry held out his arm to me. I stared at him like '_Yeah, that's your arm. What do you want me to do with it?'_ I thought he would be weird about it all if I took his arm. We aren't together and he thinks I am young and in love with him. Stalker in love.

I shrugged and took his arm. He took me over to a line with all the other champions. I totally forgot that the champions and their dates have the first dance. Shit.

We started walking along with the other champions down an isle made by other students. Everyone was watching and I suddenly felt very self-conscious.

We got out to the middle of the dance floor. Harry was looking around at everyone. All the other champion couples had taken up the first dance position.

"Harry, take my waist." I whispered, looking at him. His head turned straight to me.

"_What?"_ he said, apparently surprised and taking it the wrong way. The music started.

We started dancing because he finally figured out what I meant. He was not very good. The lift was weird. Him having his hands there… just awkward.

The song couldn't have ended soon enough. We were off the dance floor and went over to where Hermione and Ron were. I went to stand by Hermione and Harry went by Ron.

"That was painful. He is terrible!" I whispered to her. Harry and Ron were engrossed with conversation about Quidditch.

"I know. He was terrible in class too. At least you got through it without too much embarrassment." Hermione tried to reason. It didn't help much.

Ron came over to us. "Hermione? Um… would you like to… dance?" he stuttered out. She nodded gleefully.

"Have fun." I said as she was dragged away by my brother. I just stood there and watched them dance. Hermione looked really happy. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to find Neville.

"Hey, Ginny… would you like to dance with me?" He asked sounding rather nervous. I opened my mouth to answer, but I never got the chance.

"Sorry, Neville. She's taken for the night." Said a voice behind me. I turned and there was Harry. I looked at him, extremely confused. I was honestly clueless to what was happening. Harry just smiled down at me.

Harry took my hand and took me onto the dance floor once again. He put his arms around my waist and held tight. I rested my arms around his neck. I looked over to Ron and Hermione. She looked very happy even though Ron kept trodding on her toes.

"How could she turn Krum down for him?" I thought aloud. Harry looked down at me questioningly.

"What?" he asked. Oh, he didn't know? Whoops.

"Krum asked her as soon as the ball was announced. She said no because she really wanted to with Ron. If I were her, I would have said yes to Krum without a second though." I explained. Harry's face contorted into an emotion I didn't recognize.

"You wouldn't have wanted me to take you?" That sounded very conceited and arrogant. He seriously thinks I still like him? My stupid Weasley genes took over and I started blushing.

"What were the chances? You were forced to take me because you had no one else to take and you couldn't go alone as a champion. I was the last option. Krum is a world renowned seeker, the best in the world and he would have asked me by choice? Plus, he is good looking and I haven't had a crush on you for almost two years. Also, you have made it clear you want nothing to do with me as a friend or otherwise. Ron has mentioned it many times that you think I am annoying brat." I explained. I watched as his face turned many different emotions. Namely, anger, disappointment, shock and a few others I didn't recognize.

I looked around the hall. I had taken my eyes off of Ron and Hermione for a minute to speak to Harry, I turn back and Ron is much closer. Hermione leans up. He leans down. WHAT COULD HAPPEN!

Then, Ron kisses her. Finally. Actually, they started snogging. "Harry, look at that." I said. I got no reply. Just as I looked up and started saying "Are you-" I was cut off. Harry had leant down and kissed me. Seeing as I didn't want to seem eager or anything that would be the stalker love thing he assumed I had for him and I was in shock, I did nothing. I just let him kiss me.

He pulled back, blushing like mad. "You're not an annoying brat. I would have loved to be your friend…or more. I'm sorry that I made you feel like that. I just had never had a girl like me. Let alone a girl who liked me as much as you do-had-and you were my best friend's younger sister. I wasn't forced, either. I wanted to ask you. I had to wait till Ron told me to. I knew I wasn't going to get another date because I didn't want one. I only told Ron that I didn't like you and acted that way so he wouldn't suspect."

"Suspect what?" I asked. I knew my face must be the reddest red the world has ever seen. Harry Potter just kissed me. I don't think it has quite sunken in yet.

"Suspect that I had a crush on you, too." Harry mumbled quietly. I couldn't believe my ears. I honestly couldn't so I asked.

"You had a crush on me? Seriously? I didn't know you could be so mean, Harry." I said. I let go of his neck and walked away. I think Harry was in shock because he just stood there for a moment like the idiot he is. Then he snapped out of it and came after me.

"No! Ginny! I am not being mean! I am being absolutely serious. I really like you. I just bloody kissed you!" He yelled as he hurried over. Ron and Hermione were still snogging too much to notice and the music was too loud for anyone to hear Harry but me.

"Yeah? What about Cho? You liked her. Everyone knew it. You acted more like a bloody idiot that usual!" I ranted. How dare he do this to me!

"I only pretended to like Cho for the same reason I pretended not to like you. What do you mean more than usual? Ginny please," Harry pleaded. I turned to him again. He looked desperate.

"Harry, it's really hard to believe on the record of the past few years. You know, Cho likes you. You are the Boy-Who-Lived. She loves your fame. Have fun." I said and I stormed out. Harry followed like a lost puppy.

"You're right. She loves the fame. You don't. You seem to wish I didn't have it." Harry went on.

"You're right! I wish you didn't have the fame. It's a curse. That's keeping you away from the right people! You were lucky to find Ron and Hermione. They are genuine friends!" I kept on walking.

Harry grabbed my arm and spun me around. "Exactly, you hate that I am famous. You like me for everything BUT the fame. That's one of the things I love about you." I just stared at him. Well, it was closer to a glare.

"Ginny, I have loved you from the moment I met you at the train station my first day. Ginny Weasley, please understand that I love you!" Whoa. The L word. That's a big step forward.

"Harry, I-" Harry cut me off. He kissed me passionately. I kissed him back this time, and man was I glad I did. He was fantastic.

I pulled back, to apparently both of our displeasure, to say "I love you too Harry." Then I went back up and kissed him again. We snogged for a long time. Same thing as Hermione and Ron were doing, too. They are definitely going to get together now. They would be crazy not to. But, then again, those two are.

"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry asked. He was blushing like mad.

"You really think you need to ask after that?" I said, smiling. He kissed me once more and took my hand. We walked back to the Great Hall and enjoyed the rest of the ball, together.

**I had this idea and I had to write it. I hope you liked it! Review please!**

**-Sarah**


End file.
